Within the field of safety covers for electrical outlets there is a variety of mechanisms. These mechanisms typically include means for locking covers over electrical outlets and for selectively releasing the covers to permit access to the electrical outlets. A number of problems exist with these devices relating to the ease with which the locking means may be defeated by unsupervised children playing near or with the electrical outlets. Other known problems relate to outlet safety covers which have attaching means external to the outlet permitting unauthorized access to the outlets, locking means which do not normally bias the cover to a closed position, and outlet covers which are complex and difficult to manufacture and assemble.
What has been needed, therefore, has been a slidable safety cover for electrical outlets with locking means operable to prevent unauthorized opening by children.
What has been further needed has been a slidable safety cover for electrical outlets which is of simple yet durable construction.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will appear from the following detailed description which, in connection with the accompanying drawings, discloses embodiments of the invention for purposes of illustration only and not for determination of the limits of the invention.